


人生怎麼可以少了一副眼鏡

by peanutpotato



Category: Takarazuka Revue RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 00:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutpotato/pseuds/peanutpotato
Summary: 望海風斗壓壞了朝夏まなと的眼鏡。





	人生怎麼可以少了一副眼鏡

　　望海風斗壓壞了朝夏まなと的眼鏡。

　　「怎麼回事？」有人問。

　　「不知道，」兩個差點遲到而有點狼狽的當事者都很無奈，「就放在桌上，然後就壓壞了。」

　　「Daimon昨晚住Maakun那裡？」華耀きらり問，「所以是怎麼回事？」

　　下級生野々すみ花很乖巧地聳肩，「不知道，聽說是壓在桌上就壓壞了。」

　　夕霧らい從華耀那裡聽到的版本是「不知道，聽說是被壓在桌上然後壓壞了。」

　　鳳真由從夕霧那裡聽到的版本是「不知道，聽說是Daimon被Maakun壓在桌上然後壓壞了。」

　　月野姬花從鳳真由那裡聽到的版本是「不知道，聽說是NozoSan強吻MaaSama然後壓壞了。」

　　月野姬花轉告桜乃彩音的時候多了法式舌吻的情節。

　　桜乃彩音轉告梅咲衣舞的時候多了一個解扣子的動作。

　　梅咲衣舞轉告瀬戸かずや的時候，望海的手已經伸到朝夏的小馬甲裡面去。

　　等到瀬戸かずや在上級生真飛聖逼問下瑟瑟發抖一五一十吐實時，眼鏡被壓壞的地點已經從桌上變成床上了。

　　真飛聖跟壯一帆聊起這件事的時候嘆了口氣，「竟然還懂得用現成道具，現在的孩子怎麼這麼早熟。」

　　當天稍後，壯一帆大模大樣沒大沒小混進幹部房間，於是花組Top桑聽到的內容就大概是這樣：「沐浴在晨光中帶著露珠的百合花瓣……像是嚐到春天第一顆野草莓那樣的甜美……青春的惆悵與輕狂……夢一般的靈魂蕩漾……」

　　春野壽美禮強忍著頭痛把兩個下級生叫來訓話。

　　「嗯哼，」他尷尬地清了清喉嚨，「我要先說，寶塚歌劇團並沒有禁止生徒談戀愛，這是不違規的，只要潔身自好不要鬧出什麼不名譽的醜聞就行。此外，我個人的確也認為人生歷練對於角色詮釋很有幫助，但是……」

　　看著眼前兩個唯唯諾諾侷促不安的小孩子，春野壽美禮的心靈再度感到挫折。書到用時方恨少，這種時候到底應該講什麼？他絞盡腦汁只想起來前幾天看的兩本女性雜誌，一本有篇專欄叫做〈如何成功處理辦公室戀情〉，另一本的夾頁內容是〈一擊必勝告白術──我暗戀的對象是職場前輩！〉。他還突然想到自己是不是該去衛生所警察局抱個一疊小冊子回來發放給全組組子，比如說什麼《避孕不可不知》或者《女性怎樣保護自己》之類的。

　　「……所以，總之，我說，重點就是，不要因為私生活而弄到上班遲到，更不要造成對方財物的損壞！就這樣，解散！」

　　我果然不是當班導師的料啊，春野在心底哀嘆著。

　　他決定下班後去找瀬奈じゅん哭一哭。

 

 

 

　　朝夏與望海默默並肩走在樂屋走廊上，兩人頭上都掛著很多問號。

　　「……你覺得OsaSan的意思到底是什麼？」朝夏先開口。

　　「……應該是叫我們以後不可以遲到，然後我不應該壓壞你的眼鏡。」望海思考了一會才慢慢回答，雖然他覺得他們Top桑說的好像遠遠不止這些。「抱歉，弄壞你的東西，還害你找備用的找那麼久然後差點遲到。」

　　「沒關係啦，是我自己亂放。」朝夏揮揮手。「找時間再去配一副就好了。」

　　「那我跟你一起去，」望海說，「賠你新的。」

　　「嘻，那我要配名牌框。」朝夏笑了，「我上次看到一副深色有一點點玳瑁花紋的粗框，好想要但是好貴，嘖──」

　　說著說著，兩人又沉默了。「那，我先去換衣服。」朝夏指指走廊轉角。

　　「嗯。」

　　朝夏沒走兩步，望海突然開口叫他「啊，MaaSama……」

　　恰好朝夏也在同一時間回頭「啊，Ayachan……」

　　望海一時沒把話說出口，他本來要說的是「我們永遠都會是好朋友吧」。沒有脈絡，沒有來由，但他就突然很想說這句話，不知是不是因為OsaSan即將退團，或是OsaSan今天說的話觸動了他心裡什麼，還是因為走出來這一路上一直有人（同組跟別組的）用奇怪的眼神看他們兩個。寶塚是個美麗卻也充滿競爭的世界，有情感有扶持有認同，但也有得不到滿足的人心；而出了寶塚又是更大一個世界，更複雜也更不單純的世界。但是無論怎樣，無論未來我們是不是能走到自己想去的那個位置，我們應該永遠都會是最好的朋友吧？

　　「……沒事，」他對朝夏說，「MaaSama，新公加油。」

　　「什麼嘛，你也是啊。」朝夏又笑了。

　　分開以後，望海還是沉浸在自己的思緒裡，他獨自一人走回排練場，打算把寺坂的部分再練練，結果才拿出台本他就聽到有人的喊聲由遠而近。

　　「……Ayachan！Ayachan！」

　　衝進排練場的朝夏一臉狼狽，身上衣服半件都沒換，一進來就對著望海嚷嚷「發生了什麼事？這到底怎麼回事？」

　　「啥？」望海完完全全一頭霧水。只見幾個小娘役哭哭啼啼跟進來，好像都是研一研二的最下級生。

　　「嗚哇──MaaSama──NozoSan──你們兩個不要一起壽退啦──我們捨不得你們走啦──嗚嗚嗚──」

 

 

　　二零零七年一月，日本寶塚市某間建築物內部，兩個後來分別成為兩組Top的年輕寶塚生徒，體驗了他們人生中第一次也是唯一一次的自體核爆現象。

 

　　

　　（人生怎麼可以少了一副眼鏡　完）


End file.
